1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dynamic crossband link method and wireless extender, and more particularly, to a dynamic crossband link method capable of dynamically adjusting data uplink path, and a wireless extender thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the rapid advancement of wireless network technologies and the convenience and portability of wireless networks, there is a growing demand wireless communication network applications. Generally, in a wireless communication network, environmental effects cause wireless signals to suffer unknown phase shift and amplitude attenuation during transmission, thus resulting in interference in signals received by a receiving terminal and signal distortion and affecting signal transmission efficiency. As such, for extending the area of coverage of an existing wireless communication network, a wireless extender or a wireless repeater is used and placed between a wireless access device and a client device for forwarding packet data.
On the other hand, a multiband wireless extender may allow data to be transmitted over multiple frequency bands for providing a wide range of transmission. However, the conventional multiband wireless extender usually transmits packet data using respective frequency band independently. In more detail, the conventional multiband wireless extender receives packet data from the client device via a first frequency band and transmits the received packet data to the wireless access device via the first frequency. Similarly, the conventional multiband wireless extender receives packet data from the client device via a second frequency band and transmits the received packet data to the wireless access device via the second frequency. As such, since the conventional multiband extender receives the packet data from the client device using a specific frequency band, the conventional multiband extender is unable to transmit packet data to the external wireless access device over the same frequency band, thus reducing the transmission efficiency.